Tribute
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: Adaptation of Tenacious D's 'Tribute' Video. Contains Daemons, Harry and Draco with a guitar. Not for children of a gentle deamenour. HPDM


**Disclaimers always apply. And as for the song: Tenacious D own it, I am just making good use of it in all my wicked ways.**

**It was just a spark that floated into my head after watching the video on youtube (check it out).**

"Fuck it! I hate Dumbledore!" Screamed Draco into the cold lonely night, as he trekked down an American, sombre highway. In all the years leading up to this moment Draco had believed he would be saved from such menial tasks such as this. He had converted all beliefs in attempts to redeem his soul from Azkaban and ultimately the imminent festering of said soul inside the belly of a Dementor. However now, as he was made to walk along this pathetic excuse for a road, he realised that he might have been better on the path he was born on.

Harry was beside him, anxious to find the final Horcruxe and get his goal finished. Tediously he made no sound, except for the occasional crack joke that Draco found hard to keep himself from laughing from. Irritatingly Draco had brought his guitar with him, which made little sense to Harry except it did warm him when Draco would play late at night whilst they camped waiting for sunrise. But they were close now, to the final Horcruxe, and nothing everything would be denied to find the last object that contained Voldemort's soul. "Shut up with your whining!" Harry snapped back, the silence broken by his wishful thinking yet again. He had to admit his displeasure at Dumbledore for making both of them do this alone, without any other form of life to keep them from killing each other, but Harry had to counter his displeasure with the knowing that they worked well together.

The road ahead of them breached out into blackness, the only light rising in red beams from behind a mountain with jagged peaks, symbolising hell. There they would find the final Horcruxe and there the war would start. Shivers went down Harry's spine as he began to anticipate what the object might be, but he kept his eyes firmly on the road as to not give Draco the pleasure of seeing him squirm, whether it be in delight of disgust.

So down the long and lonesome road they travelled, when all of a sudden shined a shiny daemon, in the middle of the road. And he said: "Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your souls!"

Now both uttering swears of shit scariness, they looked at each other in awe and disbelief. The daemon who looked rather much like a cross of Dave Grohl and the Devil, twitched his fingers in hungry, wild, manners and licked his lips. His mouth opened at this action to show pointy canines, and Harry believed he heard Draco gulp over the roaring fire that surrounded the centaur like legs of the mystical daemon.

Looking over at each other to confirm what the other was thinking, Harry and Draco where wide eyed with fright. This could be true, yet it wasn't uncommon for tired, dehydrated Wizards to share mad hallucinations. And they both certainly were dehydrated and tired, if not more than that, seeing as their quest had taken both young men far across the world. Whilst looking at each other they both nodded consent, and feeling a rush of uncertainty inside of them, they said in comparative unison "Okay."

And they played the first thing that came to their heads, which just so happened to be the best song in the world. The daemon looked on in fright, his gnarly hands coming to hold his ears that sat under his bright, white horns. Still the daemon could not help but admit that this was the best song in the world, and a fine one which would match the unending screams of torture that would be found in Hell.

It was enchanting what they were doing, and Harry's heavenly rustic voice was being accompanied by music only angels could play. Looking over he clocked the same reaction from Draco who smiled at the irony of it all, his acoustic guitar just a decoration to the wonderful entity he was. And soon Harry was dancing, a dance that could only be described as… if I could remember I would tell you, but nonetheless he was dancing.

Needless to say, the beast was stunned and whip-crack went his whoopy tail and the beast was done. He asked the men who were still playing despite the reaction from the daemon; "Be you angels?" His voice so whiny and loud against the backdrop of desert silence. The beast fingered the long strip of beard from his red chin, snorting through his words like an old dog eating a gherkin, all the while pointing at Harry and Draco to claim aim to his words.

And, in unison, they both said "Nay, we are but men!"

Harry ripped his flannel shirt open, the excitement of overcoming this horrible being too much for his innocent mind, and said to the music still going "Rock on…" The last note hanging in the air.

Purple and white light, like beams of sunlight, was drawn from magical lay lines and surrounded the two boys. Suddenly the daemon conjured up an electrical guitar of surreptitious death, and played along to the music, astounding the two boys. And before he was finished, the boys already having stopped their own song, he disappeared back to where he came from, the notes of his accompaniment fading into the lonesome night. Looking at each other and shrugging, continuing on their hike with much more gusto than they had had before, they went into the night to complete their mission.

:break:

The war was finished and many a celebration had taken place but no official, recognised praise to those that had fought under Ministry obligations had been erected. Yet.

After all medals were given out and all applauding taken place, the festival in remembrance of the war and its victory was lit with purple and white lights. The huge following to those that had served or died in the war went silent in the speculation of what was about to come, when the stage was taken too by two very recognisable faces; Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Draco began to play a soft, acoustic tune whilst Harry began to sing or rather word along to the song. They were telling the story of their last mission of the Horcruxes, but when they began to sing about shiny daemons and electric guitars everyone witnessing this marvellous event was stunned.

The song was titled 'Tribute' as their last remembrance to the music much forgotten, but the situation ever present, that had saved their souls from a fate much worse than either Azkaban or Dementors. And looking on at the two wild boys was a pair of red eyes, that gleamed mischeiviously, as the owner of the eyes was the only person left in either Earth, Heaven or Hell that could remember the greatest and best song in the world.

"And the peculiar thing is this my friends, the song we sang on that fateful night, didn't actually sound anything like this song! This is just a tribute!"


End file.
